The present invention relates to a technology to produce a pamphlet while forming images on a sheet.
There is widely used an image forming system wherein a post-processing apparatus is connected to an image forming apparatus, whereby, images are formed on a sheet by the image forming apparatus and various post-processes are performed on the sheet having thereon the formed images, and Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming system wherein center-folded sheets are ejected to multiple arranged bins, and a sheet to be interposed is sent to the sheet housed in the bin to be interposed in the folded sheet, and thus, a pamphlet is produced.
In the image forming system in the Patent Document 1, a sheet is housed in the bin after being center-folded, and a sheet is interposed in the bin. Therefore, when producing a large number of pamphlets, many bins are needed, and a sheet ejection section of a post-processing apparatus needs to be large in size, which is a problem.
Further, the number of sets of pamphlet is restricted by the number of bins, which causes a problem that a large number of pamphlets cannot be produced.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 6-144700